kage_no_odorifandomcom-20200214-history
Features
Features Rise of The Tengu Rise of the Tengu is a game created and powered with BYOND's DM programming language. It features online multi-player co-op as well as single player questing. Rise Of The Tengu Features : Ninja Tools : Upgrade 9 different tools to give them interchangeable functions, smoke bombs can turn into poisonous pellets, daggers can turn into explosive tags and more. A total of 35 variations to choose from. Skills : Subdue foes and combat enemies with 33 different ninpo skills. End the competition with "Last Resort" or stun them with your Geninpo eye skills. Upgradable Weaponry And Armor : Not only can weapons and armor be improved, they can be made more durable,stronger and sharper. Crafting : Craft items that will allow you to improve your tools, and make other items, Create Your Own Skills: Aside from the normal ninpo skills skills and apply dozens of effects to them to truly customize your own abilities as a ninja- over 500 different skills to use. Nature Power: Fight with the power of nature to defeat your foes. Even gain high powered elements such as Ice, Light and Darkness by combining elements. Switch between elements on the fly and apply their energy to your ninpo to make it super effective. Elements can cancel out, empower or consume other elements- adding a strategic aspect to combat as well. Each element also carries a unique status ailment to it, choose well in order to defeat your foes. A World Alive: Watch as the sun rises and falls before your eyes, as the calm skies are filled with storm clouds and days turn violent with thunder and lightning. Time passes, seasons change, the weather does as well- all before your eyes. Strike Where It Hurts: Defeat your foes by striking at their weaknesses, deal them damage where it hurts and even destroy them by exploiting their fatalities. But be careful, you may find your own weaknesses being exploited by the enemy! Clan Founding : Create the clan of your dream, or make your own. Each clan can claim unique skills and effects that only members of their clan can apply to clan abilities, making each clan unique- or you can join an existing clan. Create Your Own Quests: The request board allows players to make their own rewards for the tasks they set, no task too large or too small. There are also quests which can be taken on in service of your village. Bounty System: Do the crime, don't do the time- get someone to get them for you! Acting lawlessly will earn you a bounty, which any player can retrieve by taking you down. Full Character Customization : From the start of your adventure you affect your player's stats, as you grow and level distribute points as you wish, there is no "wrong build" or wrong way to play. Strike from the shadows as a stealth player, or charge in and "get rekt" or do the rekking! RP Rich Features: Journey to a land threatened by a silent and deadly menace that only you can defeat. When you are tired of grinding, collecting or questing, enjoy RP with your friends using emotes, scripts and even creating your own RP Events. Compete for Dominance : Each village is war torn and in need of warriors to defend and empower it, conquer territory for your village, grow powerful and eventually become a guard, elder or leader of your village for all of your contributions. Village Building : Your village is currently weak but you can make it strong. Take on quests to improve your village's standing, grow to a position of power and influence how your village grows. Will you improve it's defenses , make it's guardians tougher or focus on improving it's development? The choice is yours. Explore The Lands : Using useful items you come across you can explore areas previously unreachable- as well as find treasures that may unlock mysteries and powers you never dreamed of. Become A Master : Visit trainers and seek advanced guidance in order to hone your abilities even further.